What the Heck is Going on?
by 88jadeflame
Summary: Sam and Dean are in the process of searching for a way to close the gates of hell permentaly and they run into a little snag. Their prophet is gone. On their travels they meet up with a young girl who can hear the angels talking. Now the three of them are searching for the prophet, but now something else strange happens. They meet a boy claiming to be Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my little author's not thingy, ummmm i don't own anything that i'm writing about right now, and sorry if this story sucks. This is my first fanfiction do don't be mad at me if there is gramatical errors and stuff. I'll do better on my second chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1**

[Hello?] ... [Is this thing on Sam?] shhhrxxx [of course it's on Dean] sttchhh [just keep talking]

[Ok, well hello um my names Dean, Dean Winchester to be exact. You may have heard of me, I was on the FBI's most wanted list, me and my brother Sam were also wanted last year for murdering and pillaging stuff all across the country. Let me just set the record straight now. WE DID NOT DO ANY OF THAT! IT WAS THE DAMN LEVIATANS!]-[Dean, calm down]-[I'm calm, I'm completely calm, anyway I'm not really here to talk about what happened last year, I'm here to talk about what is happening this year. You see a couple of weeks ago I was in this place called purgatory, not a fun place I suggest you don't go there. Ok well when I got out, I found my brother Sam and we then found out that there was a way to close the gates of hell forever, a little tip from earth's residential prophet. Closing the gates of hell forever would be awesome. Except we have hit a little snag. The Prophet was stolen again, (yes he's been stolen from us before) and we are trying to track him down right now. It's proven to be difficult work, especially when you have an unwanted girl tagging along who's what 17 years old?] Shrrrtssxx [-you know you couldn't gotten this far Dean without me, Sam defiantly thinks so] – [I Never said that!]-[Just shut up you two I'm trying to record and Jamie you defiantly need to stop talking your messing with the mic.] shhhtterrrrxxcccxxx sssss [- so we are now driving in the Impala trying to find the prophet]-Ghhhhroooommmm werrroooooo werrrooooommmmm veerrrooommm brsst brzzzt- [-the hell is that?]

The air was cool tonight, which means that the boy's stupid car was freezing. I mean the Impala is great for getting around in and stuff but seriously they could update their ride's heater or something. I sat in the back listening to Sam bicker with Dean on whether they should record they're journey. I wanted to say they should, but I knew I shouldn't. I had to let these two bozos make their own decisions. Even if it may affect my future. My names Jamie by the way, you don't need to know that much about me, accept for the fact that I need to help these two stinkin' douches find their prophet and then I can go home.

Anyway I'm 16 years old. Technically I'll be 17 tonight if I counted right; I have no idea if I did though. It's 11:58 right now according to my watch. Maybe something spectacular will happen at 12:00, Like Sam and Dean agreeing on recording their dumb life. I saw Dean take out the recording device and hold it up to his mouth. Sam was driving tonight because Dean hurt his wrist somehow, then Dean started talking into it. At first he didn't know it was on (lame) and then he had to ask Sam. Then Dean started talking about their adventured from last year (which I wasn't here for) I leaned in closer trying to glen any information I could, then Dean started yelling about Leviathans and how god damn stupid they were and blah de blah de blah. Then he talked about purgatory and their prophet, then they said some "oh so kind" words about me.

"Dude, you know you couldn't have gotten this far without me." Dean turned on me and then I added "Sam defiantly thinks so." Sam then smirked but quickly said "I never said that." Dean just glared at the both of us then went back to recording. It was true that they probably wouldn't have gotten this far without me. I mean they can't understand the angels can they? Or hear them speak? I can, and I don't like it. When I was home I could never do that. But I'm not in Kansas anymore am I? The brothers said that they had a friend like me once who could hear the angels, but she turned out to be an angel. I'm pretty sure I'm not, especially since angel's should know how to spell. I can't spell, it's really a problem. I bet if I was writing this down I would have at least 50 mistakes by now. Which would suck. I can't spell though because I have minor dyslexia, which also sucks.

Anyway after Dean told me to shut up and turned back to what he was doing my watch bleeped 12:00. Whoopie I was technically 17, should I feel any different? I hope not, 'cause that would suck.

I looked up from my watch just in time to see one of the weirdest things ever, a flash of blinding light and a teenage guy flying past the Impala. "What the hell is that?" Dean yelled as he turned off the recorder. Sam suddenly swerved off the road and started driving in the direction we saw the light come from. I'm guessing they didn't see the boy flying past the impala, so i didn't say anything, especially since i was bouncing up and down in the back seat. Soon we were by some grassy field that was surrounded but a ton of trees, but most of the trees right now were lying down. It looked like some huge explosion had happened (which was true) but the grass remained untouched. Sam and Dean immediatly started to talk and make a plan. I'm impacient so i didn't wait for them and got out of the impala and scaned the area, i saw nothing interesting until the middle of the field that where there was a shape just lying on the ground groaning. I'm guessing it was human. Sam and Dean then jumped out of the Impala, aparently they had made their plan, and rushed towards the figure armed with guns. I took out my trusty little knife andthought about the flying boy I saw, i then turned the opposite way and ran off to search fo him. I ran down towards the road and then followed it until I saw a path through the trees with a ton of broken branches. I smiled to myself and ran across the road towards the path.

I picked my way through the broken branches and then came to another clearing in the woods were a found a body. I was pretty sure it was the teenage boy so I walked up to him cautiously. I held the knife in my hand and approached as quietly as I could, stepping on the balls of my feet, then I made my fatal mistake. I stepped on a twig. I know, I know how could I be so stupid? Well it's kind of easy to when you don't have night vision.

As soon as I heard the snap I cringed and saw the boy bolt upright. I stopped right where I was and remained perfectly still. The boy had dark hair that was a complete mess as the moment, his skin looked pale in the moon light, but then again so did mine and I had gotten a pretty sweet tan. He was wearing a simple dark hoodie, jeans and sneakers. His jeans looked pretty battered though and his hoodie was not looking so great. Underneath his hoodie I could just barely see his orange T-shirt. The boy shook his head and then looked around him, his eyes finally found me and I immediately knew I was in trouble. The boy jumped up and pulled something out of his back pocket… a pen? Seriously he thought he was going to beat me with a pen?

The boy the spoke "Who are you?" I didn't know how I should respond so I did something intelligent like say "uhhhhh," the boy the growled at me (which I thought was rather rude) and then I said "Well I'm Jamie, and I just saw you fly by my car. So I think I should be asking you who you are shouldn't I? So um who are you?" the boy growled again. He didn't say anything for a few moments, as if he was contemplating on whether he should tell me or not (if I was in his head I would vote yes) then he responded "My name's Percy Jackson, now please put your knife away or I will bring out my sword."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything. I am a hobo. I live on the streets and steal people's laptops to write stories on and post them on here.**

Sam stopped the impala in the middle of the field and turned towards Dean.

"What do you think that was?" he asked his brother, barely aware that Jamie was getting out of the back seat of the car. Dean shook his head and picked out a gun from the glove compartment, cocking it and making sure it was loaded. "No idea Sammy just be prepared for anything." Then Dean went for the door handle to open the door, wincing as he moved his wrist too fast. Sam sighed and then he too went for the door handle to open his door.

They both stepped out of the vehicle and took in their surroundings, and then they laid eyes on the figure in the middle of the field. Sam's eyes opened wide and Dean started running toward the figure.

"How'd he end up here?" Asked Sam as Dean cursed under his breath, they soon reached the figure in the middle of the field. They stood above him panting, their damp breath making small clouds. They waited for him to wake up, or at least stop groaning and become fully conscious.

On the ground in front of them was The Prophet.

Percy was really confused now, not that he wasn't confused five minutes ago when he ran into that kid in the middle of the field. Percy had tried to warn him to get out of the way because of the monster that was chasing after him. But the kid would have none of that though, he was claiming to be something about a lord or something but Percy had tuned him out as soon as he saw the hydra barreling it's way through the trees.

Percy didn't know what to do about the hydra, it had been following for the past couple of miles and there was no shaking it. He didn't remember how to defeat it. Actually he couldn't remember much of anything lately, all he remembered was his name and some impressions of his old life, like a girl named Annabeth. But of course she was a little fuzzy too.

The hydra kept advancing and Percy sighed. He was going to cut off the heads again. He had already cut them off twice, it only slowed down the hydra because the hydra apparently needed time to regrow it's heads, but slowing down was all Percy needed in this situation. He needed to get himself and the kid out of there alive, without getting eaten by a hydra. Percy grabbed for the pen in his back pocket and was about to tell the kid to start running now, but when he looked over at the kid; he was glowing. Not like the kind of glow girl's get after they've done a workout, but like a glow-stick glow, except he wasn't any weird neon colors, the glow was white, like bright white.

Percy didn't remember what happened after that, but now he was sore all over. He wanted to just lay where he was and not get up for the next few years. But of course as fate would have it someone was making their way towards him. He could hear them picking their way through the trees; they were kind of clumsy actually. It could be an animal, he thought. Percy kept lying in the same position, maybe they wouldn't find him if he didn't make any noise. Then Percy remembered something, the last place he had been wasn't in trees, he was in an open field! *snap*

Percy sat up wide eyed, shook his head and took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees, everywhere he looked there were trees, and some of them had broken branches, almost like a path leading straight… to where he was. Then a flicker of slight movement caught his eye and he stared at the intruder right in their eyes. The intruder was a girl, possible sixteen or seventeen; she had long brownish hair and was wearing dark clothing. In her right hand she held a short stubby knife, which would do her no good, unless she was really good with the knife. Percy could not take that chance.

Percy jumped up and reached into his back pocket and whipped out his pen but did no uncap it just yet, the girl was probably a mortal and if she was a clear sighted mortal then he would have a hard time figuring out an excuse as to why his pen had magically disappeared and had become a sword. Yes that's right, his pen turned into a sword. He didn't really understand how it did that but he guessed it was a part of the magic aspect of this whole being a demigod thing.

Yeah he was a demigod. But that wasn't so bad. The bad thing was the fact his father was a thousand year old god, whose children apparently were some of the most sought after by monsters because he was one of the oldest and most powerful gods, the monsters could apparently smell them because they had super-strong aura's. So now there were hordes of monsters after his sorry butt, just because his dad didn't use protection.

His father's name was Neptune; he was some old barnacle encrusted sea god from the Roman era of history. Percy didn't really get the whole thing with his father being some all-powerful thing, but Lupa told him it was true, and since he was talking to a dog through telepathy he decided to believe it. Now all Percy had to do was find some stupid Roman camp, then the monsters would stop attacking. But right now Percy was tired, and he wanted to rest. Why couldn't the Roman Camp be right here? He thought.

The girl was staring at him still not moving, so he decided to be the first to talk. "Who are you?" the girl looked a little confused and said "uhhhh," then he growled at her. He wanted an answer, not for her to stall so she could think of a lie. The girl then glared at him and said rather coolly "Well I'm Jamie, and I just saw you fly by my car. So I think I should be asking you who you are, shouldn't I?" he growled again. Curse her for using logic; hey wait fly by her car? Percy thought. I was flying? What the heck? Where's that kid? This Jamie girl, something seems off about her… A million things went through Percy's head at once. Then he decided that he should tell her his name, and maybe get her to put her puny knife away.

"My name's Percy Jackson, now please put away your knife or I will bring out my sword." He said. The girl lifted an eyebrow at that, but complied, putting her knife up her sleeve. Percy didn't like where she had put the knife but he had no choice where she kept the thing.

"Now could you-" suddenly he heard crashing through the trees. Oh crud, he thought, the hydra's back.

The Prophet, instead of waking up, decided to take a little nap. Sam and Dean decided not to wake him and instead put him in the back of the impala. After Sam had carried him back to the impala Dean and Sam waited a few moments before they realized what they were missing. Jamie.

"Hey, good riddance!" said Dean as he marched over to the passenger's side off the car. Sam glared at his brother. They couldn't just leave the girl stranded in the middle of nowhere. she could be hurt, and besides they didn't even know who she really was. Dean probably didn't care because she was always pranking him and had insisted on coming with them as soon as she found out they were searching for The Prophet.

They had met her at a diner, and she had listened in on their conversation. They didn't know how she got there, or knew to go there, but Sam and Dean didn't notice she was listening until it was too late. At first they thought she was a demon, because she kind of acted like one, but she passed right through the pentagram that they had put in their hotel room. Then they tried her as every monster in the book. She passed all the tests they put in front of her; in fact she passed all the tests so well they tried her as an angel. She said she could hear some angels, but was sure she wasn't an angel. They came to the conclusion that she was a normal human. She could have been a rouge Amazonian, but they pushed that thought away since she hadn't even tried to kill one of them. She seemed like a normal teenage girl, but she defiantly had her own agenda.

Sam sighed and searched around for her. Dean sat in the car with his arms crossed waiting to go, acting like a child. When she wasn't in the immediate area Sam circled back to the car. "Dean," he said leaning over to talk to his brother, Dean looked up at him, his eyes cold and uncaring "I'm going to look down the road a little bit to see if I can find her. You babysit the prophet." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam was already gone.

Sam ran a little bit down the road scanning the trees. He stopped after a few seconds noticing something moving further down the road. He squinted trying the make out what the shape was, but it just looked like a blob to him. He reached behind him and pulled out his gun and cocked it. He then sprinted over to the trees. He made his way closer to the blob, and then he realized that the blob had scales, and a tail. Suddenly Sam heard a great big snapping sound and trees around the blob started to fall, Sam watched in horror as 21 heads bobbed up from the front of the blob. Sam suddenly realized what he was dealing with. He sucked in his breath and whispered "Hydra."


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!** **I know I haven't posted stuff in months but I promise my updates will become more regular now that I have more free time. Thanks to those who reviewed! This isn't exactly a full chapter but I promise I will post a very long chapter either today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jamie had no idea what was going on. Zip. She had no idea what was crashing through the trees or why it was making so much noise. She was hoping it was either Sam or Dean, but as the noise got closer she began to realize it wasn't either of them. As she was talking to the boy -Percy, he suddenly cut off in mid- sentence, and was staring in the direction the noise was coming from. Unfortunately that was right behind Jamie, who had to turn around and look at what it was.

She regretted her decision to look back as soon as she saw what she was looking at. Behind her was a huge beast, it's blue scales glistening in the moonlight, it's claws paddling the ground and the rest of it's bulk was crashing into trees and knocking some over. But the worst part was the head's. There were 21 in total, and they all were huge and had large fangs. Jamie decided that she was probably as big as one of it's forelegs, which in her case was not good. She was only equipped with a knife, and although it was a sturdy knife, which she had inherited from her father, it would definitely not help her escape from this monster.  
She looked back at the boy Percy, only to find him standing at the approaching monster and brandishing a large bronze sword, at least that's what she thought it was, it kept changing from a sword to a bat, to a gun. Percy was staring directly at the beast. Jamie looked from him to the beast and decided that maybe the two of them should run away from the beast and not fight it.  
Percy, however, had other idea's.  
"Okay," he said very calmly "On the count of three, you run as fast as you can away from the Hydra, and I'll take care of it."  
"Ummmm..." said Jamie, "That's cool and all but, I'm thinking this beast is a little out of your league," the boy looked over at her an raised an eyebrow but Jamie pressed on saying "I know these guys who are back by the road who can probably take care of this." the monster was almost at the clearing and Jamie definitely wanted to book it out of there.

The beast was maybe 100 yards away and was closing in fast. Percy looked over at her and Jamie got her first real look at him, this boy was tired but he had the energy to keep going and get what he needed, but looking into his green eyes Jamie saw something that could not be described in words, but she immediately knew that this boy had seen much worse than this monster.

Percy didn't answer her and instead just looked back and positioned himself to fight the monster. Jamie sighed and looked back at the monster. "Okay you can stay and fight the monster, but I'm not leaving you to fight this on your own."

A tree came crashing the clearing and Jamie pulled out her knife again. "Shit." she cursed as she looked up at the beast. This thing was huge. she immediately regretted her decision to stay with Percy. She wouldn't back out though, if she did she would never be able to live with herself.

"Here goes nothin'" said Percy as Jamie watched him spring into action.

**Please review and tell me what you think about my writing! Criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was pissed. Scratch that, he was beyond pissed. First he was forced to try to record himself because Jamie had insisted it was a good idea, and Sam stupidly went along with her. Then they had the chance to get rid of the girl so they could get on with their current "mission." He looked back at the prophet who was just now stirring in his sleep, he was their key. Their one ticket to closing the gates of hell forever. Dean was still pissed at the little bugger for running away, although now he understood why he ran away. He would have been upset if he saw someone he trusted try to kill his mother.  
As Dean was wondering where the prophets mother was Sam came running up to the car. Sam slammed into the door and Dean jumped "What the hell Sam? Where's the fire?"  
"There's a hydra, and i think it's heading towards where Jamie is." That caught Dean's attention. "A hydra? You sure?" he asked. They had never come across a hydra in their travels so they had believed either there never were and hydra's or that they had become extinct long ago.  
Sam nodded vigorously and said "You know anything about them?" Dean nodded his head no and then ran a hand over his head saying "You know with stuff like this we would usually ask Bobby." He looked at Sam who now wore a pained expression. Sam then silently went to go open up the trunk and Dean hopped out of the impala.  
Sam grabbed two guns and cocked them making sure they had bullets. He then proceeded to grab two wooden made his way to the back of the car and grabbed a gun for himself.  
"Wait," said Sam as Dean went to go grab another gun, "Didn't old greek legends say that Hercules fought a hydra?" Dean shrugged "How should I know? You're the brainiac." Sam sighed and mentally face-palmed at his brother's ignorance and the remembered something "Hey wait, I think we need to fry it or something." Sam racked his brain trying to remember why they had to burn the monster when Dean bluntly said "Fry it? Like Kentucky fried chicken? Or like burn it to a crisp?"  
"Burn it Dean." said Sam giving him a pointed look "Just grab the gas and lighters."  
"Ok,ok sheesh." said Dean grabbing something from the trunk "Let's go save the damsel in distress."  
"Jamie is gonna kill you for saying that." said Sam as they started running back towards where Sam saw the hydra. "Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

* * *

Seeing Percy battle was quite the experience for Jamie. She had seen other people fight, like Sam and Dean, but they fought like they were having a bar brawl. Percy however fought with precision, he slashed and swung his sword with such accuracy, it was almost like a dance. Percy had sprung into battle and immediately proceed to hack off the first neck he saw.

Jamie stood there shocked and gaping at Percy before regaining her composure. "Smooth, smooth..." she muttered to herself. Jamie looked down at the blade she held in her hand and silently prayed to whatever god would listen that this little blade would do the trick and save her life. Just then a huge head landed in front of Jamie snapping her out of her thoughts. Jamie looked us to see Percy hiding behind a tree while the heads blew fire at him. Jamie then looked at the Hydra and muttered to herself "Now or never." and ran into join the action.  
Big mistake on her part.  
She ran up behind the beast, planning to stab it in the leg and take it's attention off of Percy. It didn't work out that way. She reached the back leg of the beast and taking a big breath she thrust her dagger into the beast's armored skin. Unfortunatly the blade did not penetrate the monster's sturdy scales and instead just glanced off them. Jamie's eyes widened and she knew she was in trouble now.  
The beast shifted around and now faced her. She smiled meekly at it, and it answered that by drawing it's heads back and getting ready to breath fire. Jamie decided it was a good time to run when something tackled her down to the ground at full force.  
"God Jamie, can't you be more careful?" said a deep and p-o'd voice. "Dean!" Jamie breathed. She then heard a yell as Percy decided to charge the beast again. She looked to her side and saw that they had landed by a rock, which had sheilded them from the oncoming flames.  
Dean got off her as soon as the flames stopped. Jamie got up and dusted herself off, "Where's Sam?" she said turning to Dean who was now crouched behind the rock.  
"Hopefully coming up with a plan to fry off that thing's head." he said turning back to her "You ok?" he inquired looking her up and down. "Yeah fine," she mumbled "my stupid dagger didn't even hurt the thing." Dean laughed at that and said "I didn't think that dinky little thing would do any good. Why don't you get a real weapon to keep you safe?" Jamie scowled and said "You know why."  
Jamie looked up over the rock to find totally chaos. Trees had been knocked down all over the place, some of them had been burned. Percy was still brandishing his sword was currently dodging a head. The heads seemed to be multiplying, she was pretty sure we only started out with 21 heads. There were currently 30 heads. Several heads were lying on the ground, and Percy was now cutting off another.  
With a sickening "skksth" another head was lobbed off by Percy's magical sword.

"Who is that?" asked Dean looking amazed that the guy had actually lobbed off a head. "He said his name was Percy." Jamie replied. Suddenly Sam appeared out of nowhere and said "Ok, the best bet is to-" suddenly the Hydra roared as Percy succeed in cutting off another head. I was happy, for about two seconds. Then the Hydra stopped advancing and it's heads started waving back and forth. Suddenly from one of the stumps where a neck used to be attached, something truly disgusting happened. Out of the stump two new necks along with two new heads sprouted.

"Crap." said Jamie. "How the hell are we supposed to fight that?" the monster began to advance again, and Percy did not look like he was faring very well.

"With this." said Sam holding up the gas can and lighter. Jamie looked at it a little skeptical, Sam sighed and said "I remember reading somewhere that you have to burn the stubs. Now if we can just get that kid over there to keep cutting off heads then we can burn them, before they do that." The beast had once again stopped to sprout more heads.

"Well you better hurry up," Said Dean, "because the kid just got sent flying." Jamie immediately peeked up over the rock to see Percy slam into the rock.

"Ouch." hissed Jamie. She climbed over the rock and grabbed Percy under his armpits and began to pull him behind the rock to temporary safety.

"Thanks," coughed Percy as he sat up and looked at the two people that had joined Jamie, "Ok so who has the plan?"

**ok, ok I might have lied about when I was going to update but suddenly a wild essay appeared out of nowhere and I had to beat it down and tell it who's boss. A big thanks to Too-Sexy-To-Die (I hope this chapter is a little longer for you;)) and the people who reviewed before! I have no idea when I'll be able to update because I have a term paper to do and a book to read and another book to read and AP's coming up... hopefully I'll update soon! I won't abandon this fic! **

**Please review and follow and all that wonderful crap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another Chapter guys! Sorry it took so long, who knew being a Senior was a lot of work? Well maybe I did but that's besides the point. Anyway here's another chapter! Enjoy! And no I don't on anything... sorry I'm not an uber important author or tv director person... **

'Ok so having a plan might have been a good idea' thought Percy as he thrust his sword at the oncoming head. Percy had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to fight this thing or it would never stop chasing him. So when he found the first opportunity he could, he cut off a neck, making the hydra reel back in pain. He knew that wasn't going to help but he had to slow it down somehow.

Soon enough Percy had lopped off three heads. Which in itself, wasn't all that bad. What was bad, however, was the fact that the hydra was now beginning to grow the head back, but the added bonus to that was that when it did regrow the head, it regrew another one with that. (Yay! not.)The hydra reared back it's remaining heads. Percy knew he needed to find a way to make sure that the hydra didn't regrow the heads, but he had no clue how to do that at the moment.

"24," he muttered as he chopped off another head "23..." he dodged another head, and quickly thrust his sword out at another on-coming one. Suddenly something was slammed into him and he was sent flying back a few feet. Percy quickly got up and looked over himself for bruises, and then he remembered 'oh wait, I don't get hurt.' Percy couldn't explain it, but ever since he woke up at the wolf house he had found that he was unable to be harmed. That didn't mean he didn't get tired though, and right now he felt he could use a few Zzz's.

Percy returned his attention back to the beast and saw that the beast now had 25 heads and was advancing towards him again. All 25 heads had their teeth bared and all were emitting growls of disgust. "Yeah same to you buddy." Said Percy hefting riptide (his sword) up into a defensive position. "Hey here's an idea!" Said Percy backing away from the beast to buy him some time to recover and rest "why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and we'll pretend this never happened? How's that sound?" The creature made no response and Percy accepted the fact that the monster obviously didn't speak English. "Oh well then, looks like we have to go back to me killing you!"

The hydra didn't seem to like that response and roared in his direction before charging. But Percy was ready and he deftly jumped over to the side of the hydra and chopped off another head.

"24," he began to count again as he went to chop off another head. "23, oh 22, are you getting tired?" Percy side stepped a falling neck while another head snapped at him. Another head tried to get him with fire but Percy quickly hid behind a tree.

Percy was beginning to wonder what had happened to the girl- Jamie? He couldn't remember her name, but suddenly he got his answer.

There suddenly was a clang as something metal hit something that was defiantly NOT metal. The hydra quickly turned and faced towards the offender.

"Crap." Said Percy as he saw Jamie look up at the beast. The hydra reared it's numerous heads and got ready to blow fire at Jamie. Percy knew that he had to stop it from burning her but he knew he didn't have enough time. He started sprinting as fast as he could towards the beast, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something sprint at Jamie and knock her to the ground behind a rock. Percy really didn't have time to react to that because all the heads were now breathing fire and he needed to get it's attention off Jamie.

"Hey fart faces!" He yelled successfully getting it's attention. The hydra then turned it's numerous heads back towards Percy. "Uhhh..." Said Percy trying to think of a plan, but in the end he just went for a full out attack on the beast seeing no better option.

Percy successfully chopped off two other heads with very little repercussions, but then one of the heads managed to knock him down. Percy grunted and sat up only to have the hydra pounce on him.

"Ouuffffff!" Percy said as one of the hydra's forearms came down on his chest. Of course it didn't harm him though, the hydra then tried to pick up Percy with it's jaw, but Percy quickly brought out his sword and swiped at the approaching head. The head reeled back and then let out a loud roar, at the same time the heads started to grow back. It was truly revulsive, watching the spine and flesh regrow, and then watching all the scales pop out of the skin.

"Okay, maybe we should call it quits." Said Percy swiping at another approaching while dodging another. "I mean we can't possibly keep this up all night? One of us is bound to get tired and that would be an unfair advantage for the other." The hydra didn't seem to understand that though and continued to try and kill Percy. Unfortunately Percy was getting tired; he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He might have been invulnerable but he still got tired.

Percy honestly should have expected what came next. Percy had just successfully chopped off another head, which had enraged the beast and made the beast lash out at him. One of the heads side swiped him and Percy got sent flying backward.

Percy hit a rock with a thud and groaned. This whole fighting thing was not working out for him. Suddenly he felt someone pick him up from his armpits and drag him back behind... something. He looked up still a little dazed and saw Jamie, and then two other men, unsure of what to say he said the first thing that came to his mind, he did have, however, the common courtesy to say "Thanks," as he coughed and sat up and looked at the two people that had joined Jamie, "Ok so who has the plan?" The two men looked at each other before looking back at Percy.

"Who is this Jamie?" asked the guy with the short blonde hair and leather jacket.

"Uhh…" said Jamie as she peered over the rock looking at the hydra, "he said his name was Peter, no, no Percy I believe? Yes, Percy? Percy Jackson, right?" Percy nodded his head and then turning to the two men, asked "Who are you guys?"

The taller one of the two, looked at the guy in the leather jacket and they shared a look. The two then nodded and said "I'm Dean and this is Sam," he motioned at the two of them "we are hunters."

"You mean like hunters like, go out and shoot down ducks and kill bears?" asked Percy the one called Sam smirked and said "Yeah, something like that."

"Ok enough with the formalities," said Dean, he took what Sam was holding in his hands and presented them to Percy, "Ok, we have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Uhh, what is it?" asked Percy as he stared at the objects, one seemed to be a lighter, and one was a large can of something.

"Its gas and a lighter," answered Dean. "We need you to kill this hydra. You seem to be able to get close enough to cut off it's heads, so when you cut off a head, we are going to pour some gas on it, and then light it, because if you burn the nubs the heads can't grow back." Dean looked at Percy and said in a voice that almost seemed like a challenging voice "You think you can handle that?"

Percy's eyes narrowed and he replied "Of course I can, as long as you keep up you part of the job."

"Is that a-" began Dean

"Um guys…" said Jamie. Percy and Dean looked up and saw the Hydra looming over them.

"Ah shit." Said Dean.

**Ok that's a wrap, well maybe it's not, but I will be posting soon, schools out for me so I have more time now! Yay!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I'm slowly but surely getting more! and to answer some questions:**

**Darkening: Nope, the Prophet is a different character in the Supernatural series. His name is Kevin, because I'm going by the Prophet in Seasons 7 and 8. There's another prophet named Chuck, but he's no longer in Supernatural (there's some controversy on whether or not he is God...)**

**Doctor Frostybuscus: Sorry, I don't pair Oc's with character's that are already taken... I'm a huge Percybeth fan...**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed!**


End file.
